


Imitations

by Faith_Writes



Series: NieR Automata Oneshots [1]
Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Sad times, Welcome to Faith has no self control, a little something in a different style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 06:23:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20596157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faith_Writes/pseuds/Faith_Writes
Summary: You are an imitation.





	Imitations

**Author's Note:**

> Y’all I have no idea what I’m doing

A fabrication, a lie, nothing more than a view of the life you truly wanted through thousands of mirrors. 

A hive mind, disposable tools meant for a conquest never achieved. 

The mirror stares back, revealing all that you wished you could never be. 

You’re not human, you never were. A cheap imitation is all you are, all you’ll ever be. 

It hurts, but does it truly? The revelation stings in his artificial heart, sinking low into the depths of his whirring mind. Can we truly feel, truly realize who we are? Are we forbidden from acting upon our own ambitions, forbidden from making an identity for ourselves? 

Perhaps we are, perhaps our entire reason for being was all for nothing. Even so…

Cheap imitations we may be, but that won’t stop us from trying.


End file.
